Day 4 antagonists
This is a list of characters with articles or unnamed characters entries who were antagonists during Day 4. Unlike the other 8 days, nearly all of the terrorist acts committed on this day were committed by one sole antagonist; a Turkish terrorist named Habib Marwan. The structure of the mastermind's plot was to have several individual cells or mercenaries disconnected from one another. :Also see: Habib Marwan attacks Habib Marwan's terrorist cell & mercenaries , the mastermind of the events of Day 4.]] Habib Marwan: organizer, leader, financier and mastermind of the plot, who played a direct role in it's final three phases; used Mandy and Gary to track Richard Heller; was the activator of the Dobson Override; arranged the strike on Air Force One and stole the Nuclear football; coordinated the warhead's launch, martyred himself at the day's end * Steve Simmons: one of three men accompanying Marwan during the nuclear football retrieval mission; shot by Jack Bauer when his Jeep rolled * Abdul Mahnesh: one of three men accompanying Marwan to search the wreckage of Air Force One for the nuclear football; killed by Jack Bauer * Joseph Fayed: chemical engineer, part of Marwan's cell; sacrificed himself and killed Agent Baron * Marwan conspirator: a conspirator in the plot * Gary: mercenary hired with Mandy to bug the cell phone of Richard Heller * Mandy: hired to bug the cell phone of Richard Heller; when cornered, she killed several people (her lover, Agent Lee Castle, Joz, and the decoys Shari and Ian); held Tony Almeida hostage; captured by CTU and given immunity for the location of Marwan * Marwan pilot: Marwan's final subordinate, who was to pilot him away from LA, but was killed by Jack Bauer First sub-cell , an important manager of the first half of the day's events.]] Navi Araz: leader of this subsection of Habib Marwan's terror cell, was responsible for the theft of the Dobson Override, as well as helping to plan the kidnapping of James Heller and Audrey Raines; was killed by his own son, Behrooz Araz * Dina Araz: Navi's wife, heavily involved in the planning of the Heller kidnapping, and even poisoned her son's girlfriend, Debbie Pendleton, but had a change of heart when Navi ordered the murder of their son; she was shot dead on the orders of Habib Marwan * Behrooz Araz: Navi and Dina's teenage son, he helped his parents in preparation for the day's events, but began to doubt his parents' cause when he was ordered to murder his own girlfriend; later traded to Habib Marwan in exchange for Jack Bauer * Dar: caused the train bombing in the first minutes of Day 4; killed Brody, the courier carrying the Dobson Override device, then delivered the item to Navi Araz * Tomas Sherek: partly responsible for the train bombing, Tomas Sherek was hidden in a dry cleaner's shop operated by Maurice Landstrass, and was apprehended by Jack Bauer and Ronnie Lobell; he was later tortured by Jack, and revealed that his real target was Secretary of Defense James Heller ** Maurice Landstrass: was sheltering Tomas Sherek, but his personal knowledge and involvement in the actual terrorist plot was unspecified * Tariq: was ordered to kill Behrooz; before he could, Tariq was killed by Behrooz * Navi henchman: a henchman who helped track down Dina and Behrooz * Ravi: a henchman who helped track down Dina and Behrooz Second sub-cell , the leader of the plot to kidnap James Heller and execute him.]] Omar: leader of the cell stationed at Omar's compound, leader of the plot to kidnap and broadcast the execution of James Heller; shot by Marines * Ahmet: terrorist posted as sentry to keep Heller and Audrey from escaping the compound * Kalil Hasan: tortured and killed Andrew Paige's co-workers, and later kidnapped Paige, after killing CTU agent Ronnie Lobell; later martyred himself after he realized he was being followed back to Omar's compound ** Abdul Mahnesh: along with Kalil, tortured and killed Andrew Paige's co-workers * Kevin: captured James Heller and Audrey Raines and held them at the compound with Omar; later shot, and killed, by Jack Bauer * Rasheed: One of the terrorists who kidnapped James and Audrey; later migrated to Rafique's cell, was not present at the compound during its raid * Duman: one of two terrorists assigned to activate the computer servers when Kalil Hasan was delayed * Farez: one of two terrorists assigned to activate the computer servers when Kalil Hasan was delayed * Omar's subordinate: sentry posted at the compound gate, reported Debbie's unwelcome presence * Omar's henchman: helped coerce Heller into signing his confession Nuclear meltdown conspiracy * Ali: computer expert working with Forbes for Marwan at the Rockland Building; killed by Lee Castle * Henry Powell: met with Omar at his warehouse, and was recognized by Audrey Raines; assured she would die, he left and contacted his mole at CTU Marianne Taylor, was arrested by Tony Almeida and Jack Bauer, but killed by a sniper before he could give them any information ** Marianne Taylor: mole at CTU leaking intelligence to Henry Powell; framed Sarah Gavin as the mole; killed by one of Forbes's men (Adam or Jason) * Forbes: tortured Curtis Manning at the Rockland Building; was later incapacitated and immobilized by Manning ** Adam: one of two henchmen working for Forbes and Ali ** Jason: one of two henchmen working for Forbes and Ali AF1 strike and hostage exchange , a mercenary hired by Marwan to shoot down Air Force One and kill President John Keeler.]] * Yosik Khatami: major planner of the Air Force One strike; went to Joe Prado for help leaving the country but was killed by him ** Joe Prado: American working for Marwan to help Yosik escape the United States * Mitch Anderson: mercenary and former Air Force pilot hired by Marwan to shoot down Air Force One, to assassinate President John Keeler and so that the nuclear football could later be stolen from the wreckage * Nicole: mercenary working under Anderson and Marwan who held John Hansen hostage and killed F.B.I. Agent Drake; killed by Jack Bauer * Aziz: housemate of Anderson, helped plan the AF1 strike; deceased prior to the raid on his apartment * Rafique: terrorist who coordinated several missions for Marwan; organized the hostage exchange designed to distract CTU from investigating the AF1 strike; killed in a raid ** Anwar: carried out the hostage exchange ** Abdullah: carried out the hostage exchange ** Rasheed: the driver of the van for the exchange; later killed by Jack Bauer in a raid ** Hostage sniper: sniper working for Marwan; killed by Lee Castle before he could shoot Jack Bauer Nuclear rocket attack , Sabir Ardakani, Habib Marwan and Yassir.]] * Robert Morrison: paid by Marwan to activate and launch Marwan's nuclear missile from Iowa ** Hitman: sent by Robert Morrison to eliminate Sabir Ardakani's suspicious girlfriend, Nabilla Al-Jamil; was killed by Chloe O'Brian * Sabir Ardakani: political radical and technician working alongside Robert Morrison in Iowa who captured and helped arm the nuclear warhead * Hikmat Palpatine: helped Marwan coordinate the theft of nuclear warhead using information stolen from the nuclear football ** Atef El-Khabir: terrorist sentry who was identified by CTU facial recognition software ** Abat: unseen terrorist in New York whom Hikmat Palpatine contacted at about 1:22am * Lee Jong: Chinese nuclear physicist freelancer working for Marwan, kidnapped by Jack from the Chinese Consulate * Yassir: helped Marwan in Los Angeles coordinate Morrison's launch of the nuclear missile from Iowa McLennen-Forster * Dave Conlon: head of security for McLennen-Forster; plotted the cover-up that involved the detonation of an EMP, the interrogation of Paul Raines, and the mercenary force action against Jack Bauer and Paul ** Specter: professional soldier working for Dave Conlon; led a team of McLennen-Forster mercenaries to try to kill Jack Bauer ** Skyer: an EMP room guard ** Marx: an EMP room guard ** James: one of the guards who assaulted Paul Raines ** Stevens: one of the guards who assaulted Paul Raines * EMP technician: the technician who triggered the bomb * John Reiss: businessman working for McLennen who was very active in the cover-up of the company's involvement with Habib Marwan * Gene McLennen: the CEO of McLennen-Forster, he permitted the cover-up of the theft of the Dobson override device and the detonation of the EMP Jack Bauer assassination conspiracy * Walt Cummings: ordered Agent Spalding to kill Jack Bauer in order to prevent any intelligence to be passed on to the Chinese. * Dale Spalding: a corrupt Secret Service agent sent to apprehend and kill Jack. * Charles Logan: gave implicit approval for Cummings to arrange Jack's murder Chinese operatives for the first time on this day]] * Cheng Zhi: head of security for the Chinese consulate; he kidnapped CTU agent Howard Bern using an impostor escort, and by threatening to deport Bern to Siberia (forever isolating him from his family) coerced him into stating a confession Bauer's responsibility in the raid which caused the accidental death of Koo Yin Miscellaneous * David Weiss: a lawyer sent by Habib Marwan to stall CTU and prevent them from interrogating Joe Prado * Todd Richards: verified Mandy's immunity detail that pardoned her of her long history of terrorist actions Category:Lists Category:Day 4 antagonists